


Connection

by Borore



Series: Doom days [2]
Category: Better Call Saul (TV)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Seduction, Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borore/pseuds/Borore
Summary: Nacho starts to think where his attitudes are going to take him and made a difficult choice, but perhaps the most correct one in the last years of his life.- Nacho's POV
Relationships: Eduardo "Lalo" Salamanca & Ignacio "Nacho" Varga, Eduardo "Lalo" Salamanca/Ignacio "Nacho" Varga
Series: Doom days [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921657
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Connection

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to post this today because I don't know what the next two weeks with college exams will be like. Biochemistry will still drive me crazy!
> 
> I decided to change my Nick to the same name as my Tumblr just because this fandom is all about love ❤️ You can find me Borore.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read, left comments and kudos.

..

As soon as Lalo went to the bathroom and left him alone in the room, Nacho looked at the intensely white ceiling trying to understand how he had gotten himself into this fucking madness.

As soon as he ran through the back gate of the house and let the snipers in, no relief came over his body as he ran. In fact, his mind seemed clearer than ever and Nacho realized that even getting free of Lalo, even if Lalo was dead once and for good, he would still have Tuco and Hector to get rid of and Fring would never let him out.

The gun would remain aimed at his father's head until all the Salamancas were dead and Fring got his fearsome revenge on Hector. And then? Afterwards, Nacho would be totally disposable.

It was then that Nacho made a difficult choice, but perhaps the most correct one in the last years of his life. He needed to save Lalo, get even more confidence, and then kill Fring. Then he would think how to get free of Lalo, after all, it wasn't the Salamancas who had a gun aimed directly at their father.

Nacho returned to the house and used the blood from the first body he found to dirty his face and some of his shirt just to give more truth to the lie he was going to tell. Nacho only prayed to find Lalo still alive. He did not imagine that Lalo would have killed the snipers so well and found him on one of the men, threatening him.

Nacho arrived when another sniper would end Lalo and, thus, Nacho can shoot the man and "save" Lalo's life, gaining his confidence and, later, all his gratitude.

Speaking of gratitude, where had all that come from?

When they arrived at that bungalow in the middle of nowhere, Nacho's muscles were so tense that he just wanted to lie down. He tore off his shirt and undershirt just to get rid of the smell of blood and threw them in the corner of the room before throwing himself on the bed. Nacho didn't remember seeing Lalo enter the room before going to fall sleep almost instantly.

The whole thing with Lalo had been crazy. Crazy blowjob, scary as a bad dream, but very, very good.

It wasn't as if, before sleeping or while watching television with the girls, Nacho had never imagined Lalo sucking his dick, but it was just that, a thought, a strange thought with his boss that Nacho sometimes adorned with a few slaps in the face of Lalo or a few more violent tugs of hair, but Nacho never, never thought that this could really happen.

Nacho ran a hand over his face. He didn't want to go over what happened because it would be hard again. Lalo's mouth was warm and soft, despite his spiny mustache ....

When Lalo returns to the room, his hair is wet, that damn gray lock of his hair is resting on his forehead in a damn sexy way that makes Nacho forget for a moment what he was going to say.

"Are you hungry? Because I am.” Lalo says, his tone is soft.

"Wait" Nacho announces.

Nacho is sitting on the bed, his legs bent and the sheet covering only the essentials, his muscular thighs showing. Lalo did not fail to notice this.

"What will we do now?" Nacho wants to know.

"No, no, no! A man doesn't think straight on an empty stomach." Lalo smiled and made his way out of the room, not without shouting "Take a shower, Ignacio... A long one."

When Nacho got out of the bath, he smelled the food and realized how hungry he was. Lalo was good at so many things. He was good at shooting, good at convincing people to do what he wanted, good at mouth and definitely good with the food. It wasn't the first time that Lalo cooked for Nacho and Nacho wouldn't waste it.

Nacho slowly entered the tiny kitchen of the bungalow to find Lalo entertained with something on the fire and humming those annoying songs. Lalo was never silent and that was one of his worst flaws.

" _Siéntate_ , it's almost done." Lalo turned to face Nacho and swallowed the rest of his words.

Nacho didn't put on his bloodstained clothes, mainly because they wouldn't have to leave immediately, so he went to the kitchen with only the towel wrapped around his waist. He knew would make an impact with that attitude and, whether he liked it or not, it was advantageous to have Lalo interested in his body instead of focusing on how those snipers got into the house.

"This ..." Lalo pointed a finger at Nacho. "This good, Ignacio" The Lalo's tone was still calm and youthful, but his eyes pierced Nacho like a shot.

Nacho raised an eyebrow, his face growing serious and apprehensive. "So ... Have you decided how we're going to do it?"

"Oh, Nachito, always so concerned with business." Lalo took a plate and served Nacho. "Eat first, you never eat and if you don't eat, you can't maintain those muscles, right?"

Lalo ran his fingertips over Nacho's biceps, a few drops of water still present on his golden skin. Lalo shook his head and made his way over to sit on the other chair. Nacho knew he would watch him eat, it was not the first time he did that, Lalo liked seeing people delighting in his culinary creations, so Nacho gave him a tasting show with low, soft moans of appreciation.

“ _¿Te gusta, Ignacio?_ " Now, Lalo looked more like a hungry predator looking at its easy prey.

Nacho nodded slightly trying to keep his eyes on Lalo, trying not to back off now. He had started to write this story, he would finish it.

Nacho pointed to the untouched Lalo dish. "Aren't you going to eat?" A crease appearing on his forehead.

“It's been a long night, hasn't it?” Lalo still looks at him intently, a hint of a smile playing at the corner of his lips.

Shit. Nacho's muscles became more tense. What did Lalo mean by that? Lalo was not stupid, no, that was something Lalo was not, but had he found out what Nacho had done? Did he use that cooking time to cook the ideas in his head, too? Or did that mean ...

"What do you think? Yes or no?" Lalo's eyes go dark, intense.

Nacho was unable to answer. He swallowed the last bite of his food and shook his head. The palms of your hand sweating unexpectedly.

"I think we should go to bed, don't you think?" Lalo continues with that cheerful tone in his voice.

Oh. So that was it? Nacho opened and closed the fist of one hand trying to relax. He knew that if they went to the bedroom, they would go beyond an innocent blowjob and Nacho could tell that just by the way Lalo looked at him now, hungry.

"I guess." Nacho replied but did not move a muscle.

How long could he trust all of Lalo's domesticity?

"We will." Lalo stood up and slapped Nacho on the shoulder.

When they enter the room, Nacho stopped a few steps from the bed and felt Lalo's hands on his shoulders, squeezing lightly.

"You are always so tense, Nachito." Lalo ran his thumbs over the muscle of Nacho's neck, making him shiver. "What do I need to do to make you relax, huh?"

Nacho's voice did not come out. In fact, he wouldn't be able to say anything even if he tried. His stomach was cold with anticipation of what was to come. A kiss on the back of the neck breaking his thoughts into tiny pieces.

"Do you want me to put you to bed?" Lalo kissed the golden skin on Nacho's shoulder. "Do you want me to massage your body?" Lalo's breath hit the back of his neck. "Or do you want me to sing for you to sleep?"

Nacho's head swam between the overwhelming reality of what had happened during the night and what was about to happen. Your heart racing.

"Just ... shut the fuck up." Nacho thundered.

"Okay" Lalo sang nonchalantly and kisses up Nacho's neck, his mustache pricking his skin.

Lalo's hands gripped Nacho's waist firmly, turning him towards him. A shiver ran down Nacho's spine, a mixture of fear and desire. He had reached a point of no return and Nacho decided that he did not want to return, not now, not with so much at stake.

Nacho allowed Lalo hands to roam his body, caressing his skin, tightening his muscles, touching his scars. Lalo stopped on the larger scar just above the hip and stroked it almost reverently.

Nacho looked up at Lalo and hated him for being taller and forcing him to look up. Lalo's eyes shone with frightening intensity, something Nacho had never seen before.

"Into bed." Lalo ordered.

"What if I don't go?" Nacho challenged, immediately regretting it.

Lalo narrowed his eyes. "Why do I have this strange feeling that you are running away from me, Nachito?" Lalo questioned, there was some annoyance in his voice.

Nacho had tasted men before and that wasn't what was stopping him now. Nothing had been this intense, not in that way. He allowed himself to go through some wild snogging with one man or another, but he never let himself go that far, he never trusted anyone enough to go that far, and now he was there with Lalo.

Did he trust Lalo to go that far? Did he really have a choice now?

He felt so exposed that his face burned. Not that Nacho was ashamed of his body, by any means, he was very proud of every muscle, every vein and every scar. Each of these brands was his story, each brand brought him there, each of those brands shaping who he was. Nacho was the brands and the brands were Nacho.

But that unusual feeling of exposure in front of Lalo made him strangely uncomfortable. The fear of how he would feel all that, the overwhelming fear of his mind wandering with pleasure and the words leaking out of him without control, the terrifying fear of not meeting expectations, the fear of being strangely quiet and silent as always and looking like a virgin to Lalo's eyes.

All these feelings crushing him hard, tensing his muscles.

Should he warn Lalo? Oh, he definitely should.

Nacho snorted. "It's not that easy, okay?" There was an irritation in his voice.

Lalo narrowed his suspicious eyes, fixing a watchful eye on Nacho. The seconds seeming like an eternity.

"Oh ..." Then Lalo laughed, his laughter echoing through the room. " _No te preocupes, Ignacio..._ I'll be gentle, huh?"

Nacho did not answer. It wasn't as if Lalo's image didn't appeal to him. In fact, it attracts more than Nacho would like. That relaxed way that Lalo had to talk to people and the detached way of acting with life that could be taken from him at any time. Nacho envied Lalo's joviality and enthusiasm and, at the same time, wanted to feel a little of that too.

And Nacho wouldn't start rambling about that damn gray streak of hair fallen on Lalo's forehead, so attractive. Damn, so damn sexy.

"Ignacio Varga... So full of secrets" Lalo whispered just before kissing Nacho.

A kiss so delicate that it made Nacho keep his eyes open just to make sure it was Lalo in front of him. Nacho is ashamed, he did not want to be treated like a fearful virgin.

Then, Nacho took his hand to Lalo's erection and squeezed hard, causing Lalo to pull back with a painful groan. Lalo's gaze goes cold and dark, Nacho shivered.

"We have a rebel here, huh?" Lalo rips the towel off Nacho's body, leaving him completely naked. "To bed, now." He orders, the tone of his voice leaving Nacho no alternative.

Nacho couldn't resist, his whole body shivering, his cock throbbing in anticipation. Would Lalo be bad now? Would he be violent, or would he keep his promise to be kind?

Nacho obediently went to the bed and sat down. Lalo circled the bed for a while, like an animal surrounding helpless and delivered prey.

"Lay down." Lalo ordered and watched Nacho lie down slowly.

Nacho had imagined this a few times, but never this way. All of Lalo's delay in acting was starting to make Nacho uneasy. Whenever he imagined himself with Lalo, he was always violent, Lalo always took him for himself with a frightening violence and, now, Nacho didn't know what was worse, the possible imaginary violence or the real delay.

Much to Nacho's surprise, Lalo was so fucking tender as he kissed and licked his whole body, while preparing him with his fingers and then, when Lalo decided to slide into Nacho with a disproportionate delicacy that made Nacho feel like an unprepared girl .

"Fuck, Lalo..."

"Shhh..." Lalo brushed the tip of his nose against Nacho's neck. "I just want to take care of you."

Lalo withdrew completely just to intentionally return slowly, eliciting a groan from the back of Nacho's throat. Lalo continued like this, movements slow, long and distracted just to make Nacho get used to his size before making everything intensely uncontrolled and strong.

Breaths mingled as Lalo pushed slowly against Nacho, the pendant on Lalo's neck bobbing in a mesmerizing rhythm, the loving words coming out of Lalo's lips were just Nacho's fuel, adding even more fire to the fire inside him.

" _Tan hermoso... Tan delicioso, mi Nachito._ "

Never in his life has Nacho imagined that he would want that. Two days ago, Nacho wouldn't have let that happen, he wouldn't have allowed Lalo to approach that point, and if it had happened, Nacho wouldn't have allowed himself to do that, but today he really didn't care. If Lalo was going to kill him after they fucked, it would at least be worth it.

"Fuck me, Lalo..." Nacho snarled.

Lalo's laughter echoed through the room, which caused a strong shiver down Nacho's spine, a shiver that went straight to his dick and Nacho pushed his body against Lalo, pulling him even closer with his strong thighs, hands moving and closing tightly in Lalo’s arms.

Lalo leans over Nacho and leans on one of his hands, the other hand pushes Nacho's thigh, leaving him more open and then, Lalo pushes into Nacho with such force that he loses his breath.

Deep, strong thrusts make Nacho arch his back and throw his head back. Nacho heard someone scream and moan loudly like a caged animal and it took him a few seconds to realize that he was the one who was moaning and screaming at Lalo, for Lalo.

The intensity of the pleasure that Nacho feels is so scorching that it is too much to bear. Nacho knows he won't be able to last much longer. He needs to lean against the headboard when Lalo pushes hard against him, moving him on the mattress.

And then, the pleasure is too much to bear. Nacho wants to keep his eyes fixed on Lalo, but his body contradicts him, and he dissolves under Lalo in an orgasm so strong and intense that Nacho can't keep his eyes open.

Nacho screams and tries to breathe at the same time, but Lalo doesn't stop, the movements become shorter and more intense, out of step. Nacho still moans deliriously when Lalo's hips falter and he comes, a strangely sexy moan running from Lalo's thin lips.

Nacho had to use all his willpower to open his eyes and look at Lalo. The gray streak of Lalo's hair was drooping and stuck to his sweaty forehead. Nacho found the image of Lalo so fucking sexy that he could come again.

Lalo bent down and stole a fierce kiss from Nacho. The lips collided hard and the tongues fought slowly in their mouths. Nacho felt strangely slow, his muscles trembling as they relaxed on the mattress.

" _Mierda_ , Ignacio… I should have fucked you before." Lalo whispered against Nacho's lips.

"So... Do it again..." Nacho couldn't believe what he was saying.

Lalo laughed, a lazy, lazy laugh. Nacho moved his hips against the Lalo dick still inside him.

"Do it!"

Nacho saw a lascivious and bestial smile come to Lalo's lips and let his body relax on the mattress, ready to receive what was to come.

The Salamancas never refused a challenge.

____

**Author's Note:**

> "Siéntate" - Sit Down  
> “¿Te gusta?" - Do You Like?  
> ""No te preocupes" - Don't worry  
> "Tan hermoso... Tan delicioso, mi Nachito." - So beautiful, so hot, my Nachito.  
> "Mierda" - Shit
> 
> \--------  
> Thanks for reading.  
> If you found an error, you know, English is not my first language. Sorry =(  
> Leave a comment on what you think about it. ❤️


End file.
